GoMa! 100 One-Shot Challenge!
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: 100 one-shots for GoMa! This pairing NEEDS more love. This couple should be a hit.
1. Fic 1: A Gophers Heart

**Hi everyone! I got a lot of request to my fic A Gophers Hear. But I won't I shall be making a separated story from that. I am making this a series of One-Shots! So thank you everyone! You all make me proud to say I was the first one who uploaded GoMa on his site! *beams with pride* you can also make suggestions on what scenes you want me to write about. Yes I already wrote this One-shot and put it on the site but I wanted to put it here! Why? 'Cause I can. It is a bit better. So here's my first fic! A Gophers heart! Give a round of applause.**

I when I saw her for the first time I knew she was weak. Pathetic with those puffy wings . How could Master Noah want that , that weak creature in his collection. Then I saw it her Grigori soul's true potential it flared till it was bigger than MINE! Not Fair! When Master Noah created me I was suppose to be the STRONGEST! ME!

When I retreated I couldn't get her out of my mind. Especially her eyes. Her apple green ey-What the stop it ,Stop it STOP IT ! What is wrong with me! I tried to stop but she kept popping up in my head! I hate her ! I hate HER! But that's not true! I'm going mad I know it. So I took my anger out on her little Shinigami friend he has a fondness of her I can't stand!

One day I figured out his weakness... Symmetry. So I scribbled on one side of his face! He was screaming like a banshee when I was done with him! But my enjoyment did not last for long. When I was testing Master Noah invention her blond pigtails wiggled its way in my mind and the machine exploded! BOOM! Again I took it out on the Shinigami Wanna-be.

One day Master Noah gave me the horrendous task of looking after that girl Maka Albarn. I felt excitement for some reason... Oh well I have to please Master Noah. So I'm Off! When I got to the DWMA I saw something that made my heart clench that weapon of her was acting rather possessive of her and that blue haired-loud mouth idiot was rather clingy also. Not fair I wanna be with her too! Wait... What. The. Hell. Was. That!

I take it back I hate her I hate her! No that's a lie .Ohh whats wrong with me! That was when I realized " Maka Albarn." I said to myself " You are a formidable foe and for that I give my heart to you."

**-–—•line•—–-**

**Much better than the first time!**

**Review! Pwease!**


	2. Fic 2: Heart of An Angel

My name is Gopher. I'm a foster child yeah my life sucks. My path to foster dad Noah is really nice though. He's a teacher. We used to live in Japan but now we live in Nevada . Now I have to go for school and make you Friends that will not be easy because that religious freak Justin says I have a "a rather aggressive and violent nature" and I'm "always being uptight" lets see were the day takes us.

This isn't that bad Noah is my teacher in most subjects. That kids are nice. But theres one annoying girl. Her name is Maka Albarn. She was a bookworm and a over-controlling perfectionist. Well at least in my opinion. She is kinda cute though with though with those ash blond pigtails and emerald eye. It Lunch and there's a small crowd gathering around Maka and two girls named Liz and Patti let's see how this goes.

"Yo bookworm! Why are you here can't you tell no one likes you?Why don't you go fall in a hole and die? No one will care. No one will miss so your creepy! Why the hell are you still here?!" Says the one called Patti this girl is mean!

"To get an education." Maka stated bluntly.

"Now, now Patti let me handle it true you bad talked my boyfriend?" Liz said

"Who would that be?" Maka asked sweetly

"Soul Evens." She replied.

Maka puts a hand to her chin,"oh! You mean the boy who's actually not your boyfriend, just a boy that your obsessed with and wish he would feel the same for you but he doesn't 'cause he doesn't know you exist? You mean that him? Well I think I did. He likes to bad-talk and spread rumors about me so I went up to him and told him he was a prejudiced, self-centered,stingy, ungenerous,egotistical, greedy,narcissistic, playboy"

Wow... burn.

"WHY Y-" Liz got cut off

" Liz, I don't really care." She growls. "Maybe if that horrible waste of space was your REAL boyfriend I would consider trying to be nice but your just his fangirl. Get out of my way."

Liz face was red. Patti just looked shocked. Maka tried to keep a smug smirk from falling on her face but failed miserably. Then people started saying stuff like " She a witch ." Or "so creepy" and " You know the people going missing. She cursing them to death. Just like she said." I asked a girl with long black hair in a high ponytail. Her name was Tsubaki she said " Maka is... Actually I don't know there are too many rumors around her to count."

After lunch I had ELA. Unfortunately so did Maka. The teacher pair us together on a project. We were sopposed to writing on each others outfits yeah the teacher was a girl. Maka looked a bit uncomfortable. Her eyes were filled with sadness but once she sat down it was gone. I studied her for a minute witch made her outfit is a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. Her hair is ash blond and is in pigtails which seem to be magic, because there is nothing keeping those things in place. She has large olive green eyes. I wrote that down.

Our teacher ask Maka to read her work out loud. Maka blushed and said ok. I wonder what she wrote."Gopher's appearance is that of a young man with a oiled-up and slicked-back hairstyle. His appearance, surprisingly, is in stark contrast to his actual personality. Gopher wears a long-sleeved, white shirt. The shirt is topped by a Peak Vest with various markings and designs spread across it. The same design is repeated on both the left and right side of his vest. His belt is also suffuse with the very same designs. Gopher also wears black pants with large bell bottoms and, once again, sports similar designs on the hemlines. Gophers eyes are similar to Kid's, with the difference being his are dark blue instead of yellow and lacks a visible pupil."

The teacher nodded. Wait what does she mean in contrast to my personalty! Maka asked if I was done I said yes. We sat there in silence.

" Are you like them?" Maka asked so CUTE! How did I not realize this!

"Who?"

She glanced sideways at the students burning holes in her side whispering stuff

" No."

" O-oh." She said sounding relived " Then would you be my friend?"

"Sure."

"Really!" She said. She was glowing with excitement. "T-thank you. Thank you so very much." Her voice cracked and it broke my heart

Maybe this school won't be so bad.

**-–—•LINE•—–-**

**Yes this was the first chap of my second multi-chapter fic. It WAS supposed to be a one-shot. But my fans demanded more! Please review!**


	3. Fic 3: Lesson

Maka has been depressed lately... I can't seem to help her get out of this slup. It has been one year since I have entered this academy. Nine months since Maka and I have become friends. Nine and a tenth months since I had started having my heart beat out of control and my face heat up when she touched me. Eight and a half months since I have become jealous of the Shinigami-Wanna-be, the Kishin-Wanna-Be, her Death Scythe, and... As much as I hate it the blue haired idiot for knowing her better than I do. Eight months since I started getting possessive about her. And one month ago when I realized I love her. Wait I'm IN love with her. I'm completely head-over heels. Im attracted to her like a moth to a flame. Even though I know I'll only get burned and lose her in the end.

Im completely under her spell. I'll do anything for her. Including kill. But she won't ask me that. I am also completely selfish. I want her all to myself and for no one else(well any other male) to look or touch her. She's an angel. Even though she killed she had a pure soul. I'm the exact opposite. My soul is filthy. And everyone knows it.

"Miss Marie?" I raised my hand.

"Yes Gopher" I hate my name.

"Can I do something?"

**Maka Pov **

"Uhh sure..."

Gopher walked up to the board and wrote **10 Dumbest Creatures in Mythology.** This will be interesting.

"There was a time where the vast majority of people had never heard of a 'centaur.' But not today: throwing around mythological references on blogs is the cool thing to do. Well, I like to think of myself as a bit of an expert when it comes to the make-believe animals that populate Greek myths, fantasy fiction and movies. I don't care if you read that book about diminutive fatties and evil jewelery. I just know more." Well I was right this is VERY interesting

"Mermaids

That cartoon movie _The Little Mermaid_ really twisted the psyches of millions of women. There is nothing sexy about a half-woman, half-fish monstrosity. A mermaid is cold, slimy and scaly. On the other hand, they taste great with fresh lemon. A mermaid wouldn't sing a song if pulled out of the ocean by a net or hook. A mermaid would flop around gasping for air, and any sailor who would be turned on by that has been at sea too long and probably needs to see a therapist. Sure, she's wearing a seashell bra, but she alsosmells like a Long John Silver's. Copy this down everyone. Our next subject is

Cyclops

The cyclops is sort of the drooling hillbilly of the giant world. He's a real backwoods doofus. The other giants lumber around, smashing villages with their huge feet, or popping chickens in their mouths like popcorn, but when cyclops waddles over, they all roll their basketball-sized eyes and say, "Oh, jeez, not _this_ guy," under their breath. Then the cyclops trips because he has no peripheral vision and really poor depth-perception and falls on the village and smashes all the chickens. Meanwhile, some brave farmhand lobs a pitchfork like a javelin at the cyclops and hits him square in his ONE EYE. The other giants just smack their huge foreheads."

Oh my... This is hilarious! Miss Marie looks like she's gonna faint!

"Next up is

Bigfoot

Call him whatever you want: Sasquatch, Yeti, Chewbacca... but there is just no such thing as a gorilla-bear with opposable thumbs. Bigfoot is a prank that bored rural folk play on dumb city slickers. If those same dumb tourists pay for a picture of a Bigfoot footprint, then so be it. Bigfoot is dumb because only rubes believe in him. But the sad truth is that there is no shaggy caveman hiding out in the mountains. That's just a homeless guy; leave him alone. If you still believe in Bigfoot, then you deserve to have the wool, or the man-pelt, pulled over your giant nerd spectacles. Next are

Witches

As we know Witches are just pretty, pretty princesses without their face on. They're not fearsome crones who practice the dark arts - well not all of them. They don't have monkey-bat armies. Witches are cranky old hens who, at worst, gossip and complain a lot. Sometimes they make terrible casseroles that can make a knight in shining armor gag. These cranky old necromancers love gingerbread houses, and gingerbread houses draw flies. Lots of flies. Now, a harpy — there's a terrifying lady monster with bat wings and chicken feet! Harpy trumps witch. True...

Centaurs

In the movies, centaurs are always noble. They never show a noble centaur taking a massive centaur dump in the middle of magic forest. The brutal truth is that centaurs are more horse than man, which means they're really skittish. All they do, all day long, is eat oats. If they're not eating oats, they're asking anyone within earshot to brush the horsehair on their heaving flanks. Centaurs do, however, make excellent glue.

Leprechauns

Leprechauns aren't jaunty, magical little imps who hoard gold and marshmallow breakfast cereals. Nay. Leprechauns are like mice who wear buckled boots. They're basically fairy tale vermin. You know how to tell if you're infested with leprechauns? Just look for their droppings: little squirts of mashed potatoes. Here's why leprechauns are dumb: because when they're not being obnoxious little Irish stereotypes, they're horrifying, beer-keg sized nightmares who want you to fall asleep so they can eat your tongue. Even trolls hate leprechauns, and trolls are douche-bags.

Dragons

You know what's cooler than a dragon? A hydra, the many-headed super lizard monster. Cut one head off, and two more grow back! You can't fight the hydra! Hyrda don't care about who you think you are. One ferocious Hyrda head is all, 'Bring it on, donkey butt,' and then another Hyrda head says, 'Whatchoo lookin' at?' Next thing you know, bang-o, there's another Hydra head over you with a smile full of teeth. What are you going to do? How can you fight a bouquet of reptilian death? YOU CAN'T. Hydra wins! Dragons lose, because dragons are Hydras 1.0.

Griffins

The griffin combines the two biggest divas of the animal kingdom, the eagle and lion, into one unbelievably insufferable monster who is a self-important bore. What's worse, the griffin is famous for being a behind-the-back trash talker. The griffin is always talking smack about far cooler winged monsters, like the phoenix. The phoenix can raise itself from it's own ashes. The griffin can hardly raise itself before noon, because the fancy, feathery fussbudget needs its beauty sleep. Whatever. The griffin thinks it is sooo important. Who does the griffin think it is anyway? The Sphinx? Get over yourself, you're just a cat-bird!

The Loch Ness Monster

Crypto-zoologists are always searching for this legendary Scottish sea-serpent. But the Loch Ness Monster doesn't exist. You know how I know? Because I'm a crypto-zoologist. I just graduated from the University of Imaginary Science! Crypto-zoologists claim to study animals who haven't been discovered. But since it's not really a science, anyone can be one just by snapping their finger. SNAP! Now you're all crypto-zoologists and I'd like to take this moment to say: there is no Loch Ness Monster. It's probably just a log. There is no reason to dredge Loch Ness, or send down robot submarines. There is no monster in that gloomy puddle. Why can't you spend your time hunting down a giant squid? Giant squids are cool. Last but not least,

Unicorns

Now, Pegasus is what I call an awesome mythological horse. Pegasus has wings, and can fly. What can a unicorn do? Poke you with it's dainty little forehead candy cane? A Pegasus tattoo says: 'I will fly up into the face of the Kraken!' A unicorn tattoo says: 'I'm a sensitive flower who bled A LOT when I got this tattoo.' Unicorns are dumb because they symbolize the dreams and hopes of innocent little girls. If little girls ruled the world, tea parties would be mandatory under penalty of death. I guess I'd be okay with unicorns if they were just the passing fancy of girls. But then girls turn into women. Grown women who then collect unicorns — porcelain unicorns, stuffed unicorns, unicorns in snow globes— are basically advertising their attachment to impossible romantic expectations that no mortal man will ever be able to meet. Let me tell you: adult unicorn collections are anti-aphrodisiacs. Total lust killers. Now. Class is over, you may pack up your things." And with that, she and everyone else in the class walked out the door. Including Miss Marie.

"Hey! Wait a sec! Gopher"

I walked out and went to find him. He might know why my heart is acting so weird.

**Gopher Pov**

I went up to the balcony. I did it! I made the love of my life smile! I can die happily now.

"Gopher!" Hearing my name on her lips don't ever get old!

"Yo! Maka! How ya doing!"

"I... Have a question..."

"Yea?" What could she have to ask me? She top in the whole school.

" Um well... I start smiling when you see a person. I feel like I'm flying when he holds hand." Oh no! "I feel happy when he's around. I feel happier just because they talk to feel jealous every time they talk or sit down with someone of a gender they are attracted to, especially when they talk too long." God hates me! Whhhhyyyy! I'll be a better person! Please!

"I want to know everything about him and his ways from, all I want to talk about is him to your include them in your smile every time you see his photo or feel happier. I miss him all time. My world seems empty without can't get him out of my mind. I kept thinking what he's doing right smile every time you hear his name I get that funny feeling in your stomach when you think about him or keep having visions you kissing them or hugging and holding hands." Maka! Please stop your killing me.

" I spend as much time as possible with him, and don't want to be apart.I talk to him continually, share my ideas and my enjoyable times and events have understanding for one another and know when something is wrong, like something pressing on the mind of the can take a trip together and wish it would always be I with them. I have no other doubts of who I want to be with or where you want to be, because right I'll treasure a gift that he has given to me, even a very small out whether you think about a future with this person. I want to introduce them to everyone and to show them what you have found but don't want someone snatching him up and away from me."

Maka I want you to be happy." That's love Maka."

"Love... "

"Do you know what love is?" Please say no!

"Yeah..." NOOO! "Gopher?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. So much it hurts!"

"Maka. So do I" I grabbed her and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Wait! How'd you know I was jealous of the others!"

"Se-cr-ect!"

"Maka!" I pouted.

"Let's go back to class!" She ran back to Miss Marie's room. I can't believe it she really loves me!

**-–—•LINE•—–-**

**Longest one shot I've ever wrote. I was being random. Review**


	4. Fic 4: Used

I got a letter say that _she _wanted to she me I went to music room no.1 and could not believe what happened.

"I love you. So much it hurts!"

"Maka..." I cant believe it! Standing there by the grand piano was Maka.

"You don't have to accept me but..."

"Maka. I-"

"Im sorry!"she turned to leave but I caught her wrist. Don't get me wrong. I hate this chick, but I'll use her to get to Tsubaki. Now that is a real woman. Not this flat chested hellcat. We've been at each others neck since Pre-K!

"Let go!"I embraced her and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Such a sly angel or maybe your just part succubus. Luring so many in your trap then falling for one. tsk tsk. "

"Wha-"

"Maka. So do I. I loved you for such a long time. I love you, I love you, I love you" I NEED to boil my mouth in acid after this. I kissed her. ON THE LIPS! Uck! She lost balance and I ended up on top of her, straddling her waist. Now even I can admit this is a very horrible position to end up with. And worse its with her.

"Bye!" I jumped up. Then I saw her get up. Should have ran away ASAP. 'Cause now I have the image of her glazed half-lidded eyes her mouth was a bit swollen(when we fell I may have bit her...) and her flushed face. I ran out just before I heard

"That was my first kiss..." If I had heard that I would probably still be with her.

"That girl is only good for using to hlet to other people." If I considered her feelings we'd be together. If I stood by her we could hold each other.

***Next day***

"Hey guys this is my boyfriend... Gopher."

"Gopher, This is Soul he has the white hair red eyes, BlackStar the one with blue hair, Crona the pink haired boy and his twin brother Ragnarock who has black hair and the X shaped sacra, Cronas older sis Kim who also has pink hair, Kid the ravin haired one with with strips, Liz the tall one and Patti the short one the other blonds and this beautiful woman is Tsubaki." Tsubaki is the most beautiful person alive. I'm awe stuck being in her presence.

"WHAAAA! Tiny tits has a BF! No Way! The almighty BS has never heard of this guy before!" Yelled BlackStar but... I'll call him BS for short.

"Maaaakkkkkaaa..."

"Oh No! I-Im sorry Maka!"

"Chop!" She slammed a 30inch think textbook on his head.

"Maka-chan... How did you meet Gopher-San? And how did you two fall in love? What do you like about him?" Yes I'm curious too Maka-_Chan_. How did you fall in love with me?

"Well I love his personality... Gopher has an aggressive and violent nature, Justin-Sensei also describes Gopher as always being uptight. He also has a tendency to bite his top lip whenever he becomes enraged or sad.

Gopher can slips into an array of depression and anger when he believes he has failed an assignment. He usually turns to violence, although in front of aldults, he even sometimes sheds tears. I also love his hypnotic blue eyes. He is the only one who makes my heart beat out of control." Her face is red now. Is this true? It's nice to know that some one cares even though she's going to get heart broken in the end. I felt five pairs of eyes glaring at me. "Gopher-... San what do you like about Maka. I could tell he forced out the honorific. But... I don't like anything about her! I need to blue authentic sounding so i'll just list what I hate.

" I love that she has high expectations of herself. She idolizes her mother and dislikes her disloyal father. I love that she likes reading books and doing puzzles. She always studies to remain as a model student. She is always seen with a book, and seems to always have one on her person so that she can use her Maka Chop at any time. She relies a lot on books to help her understand things. She seems to prefer to stay in her house and read or study, because of her lack of ability to play games such as basketball ,despite her athleticism. She also writes poetry when she feels troubled. She is also stubborn, foolhardy, gloomy-natured and is quick to resort to violence, according to some people, at least. She's an otaku, and this might be true as Maka, as if in response, coins a traditional phrase from an RPG when she sees Black Star and Tsubaki 'Black Star and Tsubaki appeared'. Despite her mature and serious demeanour, she sometimes shows some child-like girlish traits ,she is secretly fond of a song called, 'The Pon Pon Dance,' she calls her notebook the, 'Maka Note'. Although usually polite to her seniors, she has a rather informal and tomboyish way of speaking with her friends. I love that Maka is bright, cheerful, direct and confident, smart, short-tempered, competitive and can sometimes let her emotions get the better of her and she sometimes forgets to take into consideration of other people's feelings, which sometimes results in conflict with her friends, like the times when she argues with Soul and later has a fight with Black Star. She is enthusiastic, but sometimes takes her enthusiasm too far and can be bossy at times. However, over time, she can admit to her mistakes and is not too proud to apologize. She is kind and caring to her friends, sometimes showing a gentler side to her usually assertive personality. Her willing to help is not limited to her friends, as she will stop to help out or encourage even strangers that she finds are having a hard time. She will not hesitate to do anything to help her friends, although she also will also not hesitate to put them in line if they do something inappropriate. She is shown to be easily annoyed, which causes people to tick her off for fun. She also has a good sense of honour. Although Maka is usually confident in herself, she can be extremely sensitive when someone scorns her abilities, and she often falls into a depression and questions on how mentally weak she is, she is also easily flattered. she aways fights with all of her strength and furiously attacks anyone who hurts her friends. Thats what I love about her." NOW that I think about it that's actually why I like and tolerate her...

"Oh... I see." Kid sounded a little upset but why?

*1 mouth l8ter*

this is bad I'm in love with Maka now no! This wasn't my plan! I can't help but fall for that hellcat and hard too.

"Maka. I love you. I love you..." I was outside her house holding her tightly.

"Mmm. Me too. Promise you'll never forget me?"

"Why will I do that?"

"Just promise."

"Fine my little white-winged angel."

"Angel?"

"Yup! 'Cause your pure and sweet! And loved by every one!" I could see tears in her eyes.

"I-I love you!"

"Love you more."

*5 yrs l8ter*

"MAKA! I'm here!" Today is our fifth year anniversary and I've got a present for her. I let myself in since I have a key. Her house was a mess. I saw that the bedroom light was on. I banged on the door.

"Maka! Maka! MAKA!" I broke the door and what I saw killed me. Maka in a shredded and torn white dress stained with blood. Her hands had metal steaks pinned all the way though them. Legs pinned against the wall. Her eyes glassy and dull.

"G-Gopher..." Her voice was faded and horse.

"Maka!" I ran to her.

"Don't coome" she tried to say "I love you s-so much. Our baby would have been happy h-here..."

"Maka..." My voice was pethectic to my own ears.

"I'm pregnant. I love you. Go-pher I love you so much. So much. I love you..." She went limp. Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka MAKA MAKA! NOOOOOO!

*next day*

"did you even care you only used her."

"Kid?! Of course I cared!"

"No you didn't! If you cared she would be alive! We would me married, and she would be having my child! I loved her more than you! But... Yesterday when I tried to hug her, to kiss her and hold her... She slapped me! When I tried to convince her that you only used her she said it was true but know you love her! She was supposed to be mine! But noooo she love you! But even as I killed her she screamed your name." A mad grin spread on his face. As the cop who over heard him took him away.

but you know the worse part is he took my love and my child before I got a chance to propose. But that's ok. Later that day I joined her and our lovely baby girl Kana. We live a great life now that we are together. But Kana is now lonely and in need of a friend. Will you come play with her? We will show you hospitality. You can stay as a long as you like. Or maybe forever.

**-––—•LINE•—––––-**

**Not my best work. Please review. My friend requested it... If any one has a request for this pair i can try and write it.**


	5. Fic 5: Love Marginal

**_This is a song fic! I do not own SE or Love Marginal by Printemps_**

**-–—•LINE•—–-**

**Inside the train I boarded earlier and smiled **

I saw her the wonderful, beautiful woman who gave me a second chance to redeem myself. But _he_ was with her.

**My lips quiver slightly**

Of course, Soul was her weapon after all. Bit that doesn't make me feel better.

**And feelings painfully run through my he****ad**

**They are just feelings but I want to tell you**

It hurts so much not being able to tell you.

**If I could do that**

**I wouldn't sigh and do things like write**

_Maka Albarn_ I wrote her name on the fogged up glass.

**That single name on the glass with my finger**

I want her to love me back...

**I want to be clear blue**

**Staying friends in front of you**

It hurts... I'm too selfish she won't love me. I'm not good enough.

**I can't hide the throbbing in my chest anymore**

Please... Can you see the pain you cause me? Don't look at me with your emerald eyes anymore, don't smile at me anymore. Please don't touch me. My heart beats out of control.

**I don't want anyone to notice**

**Restore my heart and the clear me**

I'm under your spell.

**We're friends but I love you**

Yes. I, Gopher am in love with Maka Albarn.

**I can't hide it anymore, I can't forget about it**

you've captured my heart.

**I maintained my secrets and I leaned against the window**

Lying to myself hurts to much. But I know you won't love me. I am only a tool. A DEMON tool. And you are an Angel. We can't be together.

**As the scenery streaming by changes tears trickle down**

**Pretending to yawn I try to gloss over it**

I'm supposed to be the strongest. But she broke me down again.

**I look up and gaze outside**

_Maka..._

**You're near so it becomes heartbreaking**

my heart is out of control! Stop looking at me! Stop being so kind!

**Being too nice**

One of the things I love and hate about Maka.

**Regularly talking to that one**

**Knowing that is heartbreaking**

She doesn't know my feelings. So she don't know how painful it is.

**Someday I want to dream about being tied together**

**Lovers are drawn to one another**

If I had one wish. I wish Maka would love me and we would be bound by the Red String. We would get married and grow old. But I am created. I'm not flesh and blood. Only a container for an artificial Grigori soul.

**Selfish desires are painful wishes**

Desire is a sin. And it's not the first one I've committed.

**I don't want anyone to notice**

I'm not good enough for and angel of life and second chances.

**I wanted to dream about our hearts being tied together**

I love you

**I'll obtain in my hands the happiness that comes as lovers**

I want to love you, hold you... Kiss you...

**Selfish desires, Surely I'm sorry**

...But that's too selfish to ask of you.

**It's a secret marginal Love known only to me**

Filled with these feelings of unrequited love.

**The day we first met won't vanish even now**

**Why does it continue to sparkle within my memories?**

I appalls me to remember that I once tryed to kill her. Those spring green eyes that glistered with fury and determination. That's what started it. They captivated me. And the battle on the moon when she reached 'Black Blood: Full Resonace Frequency' her beautiful blond hair grew until it was just above her elbows. Black wings similar to my own sprouted on her head. Her Black Blood Dress ver.2 made me realize she really is a true angel. An Angel of death and absolution.

Today I was having lunch on one of the DWMA's balconies. Alone.

"Ne... G-Gopher-San?"

"Maka you sound nervous... What's wrong?" She looked up at me with teary eyes. "Maka! Who made you cry!?" I'll kill him. I gently wiped the tears spilling from her eyes... "I'll kill whoever made you cry."

"...Love You."

**"I love you..."**

"What?" its got to be a dream. Yea it is a dream!

**I want to be clear blue**

"Gopher... I" her voice was stronger now

**Staying friends in front of you**

"Im in love with you! When never your around I get butterfly's in my stomach, my heart races" Maka. I love you! I love you soo much!

**I can't hide the throbbing in my chest anymore**

"But I know I'm not good enough."

"Huh?" How are you not good enough! Your perfect! An Angel! I'm the one not good enough!

**I don't want anyone to notice**

"I can't hide the pain in my chest anymore! I get jealous when you talk to other girls, I'm selfish... I want you all to myself and I don't want to share. I want to hold you and kiss you and... And I want to love you. I never wanted anyone to notice or know. We're friends but I love you. You don't have to accept but... I just can't hide it anymore, I can't forget about it!"

**Restore my heart and the clear me**

**We're friends but I love you**

**I can't hide it anymore, I can't forget about it**

**I told you my secrets and I leaned against the window**

"I'm not going to hide my feelings anymore Maka I love you. So much I can't find words to explain. So much that a simple I love you won't be able to express how I fee-" I got cut off when she kissed me. OMG SHE KISSED ME SHE LIKES ME SHE REALLY LOVES ME!

**-–—•LINE•—–-**

**this is my first song fic is it alright? Please review**


	6. Fic 6: Being Impatient Can Be Good

She was always the prettiest girl in the school. She beat everyone, including Tsubaki, in the rankings. Everyday a new confession was thrown at her. She was so confused with love. She didn't know who the right person was - yet. To him, his heartbeat would instantly speed up just at oneglance at her. Whatever anyone said to him, she was the one.

She hated being crowded around by people and he hated to make her feel uncomfortable. The looks she gives to everyone always showed them to get away, but her attitude made boys even more fond of her. He hated it. There were so many people in his way, he felt as if the end was near. He wanted his heart to speak to her, not his conciousness.

Just one stare made his heart beat at a quick speed. However, he was getting impatient. The memories they had together made his heart hurt. He wanted to redo all those, but with them together. He needed her to repair his heart. He didn't want to say 'good bye'. He needed her.

She was the most valuable player in his game, or, in a realistic case, life. People envied him whenever they were together. He felt as if he was the main concern of her mind whenever they were alone. He didn't want to let her go and that was something he'd be willing to keep. He knew himself that he was lying to himself, but, he felt strangely good about this lie.

Everyone knew that he was a gentleman. But was he any fun? He was serious, calm, and cool, not as fun as Soul, Kid, or BlackStar would be. Maybe he was right but he hated being right, for once. The end of their relationship was coming closer and closer and even though his heart is screaming, his mouth did not make any noise.

The beautiful girl's heart was with someone else at the moment. The albino and the Shinigami. He knew that she didn't know what true love was. The man that would protect her, wherever she was and whatever side they were in. Unfortunately, the girl would not look into his heart to understand that his heart belonged to her.

He was going to go crazy if she didn't accept his feelings. He just couldn't wait any longer. He needed to hold her, wanted to tell what he always felt.

"Maka!" He yelled out for the Blond girl. She turned around and waved, "Hey, Gopher!" His heartbeat quickly sped up. She was the most serene sight in the world to him and, well, probably every other guy in school. He wanted her to know that he was the one who sincerely loved her. "What's up, Gopher?" She asked the fairly tall boy who was supposedly younger than her. "I-I... want you to know that..." He gulped, fearful that this would hurt their relationship. So he took a deep breath and mustered up all the courage he had left, "I love you, Maka."

Maka stared at the Black haired boy with wide eyes but broke into a smile. "Thanks for telling me, Gopher," She embraced him with a hug, before continuing, "I love you too."

**-–––—•LINE•—–-**

**Not my best work. Review please**


	7. Fic 7: Jealous

**This happens just after the battle on the moon where DWMA and Gopher join up. AUish. **

Jealous. He was jealous, he admitted to himself. He was jealous of the way she looked at just him the Wanna-Be when they walked through the doors of the new safe house on the beach. The way their eyes locked on each other, almost instantly, like they've been doing it for years. The way a soft sigh of relief left her lips after looking him over for injuries as he did her. The way the smile brightened up her face when he pulled her into his arms and held each her tight, and he could tell she had a smile on his face also, both content

Pulling back they looked each other in the eyes ignoring the other seven set of eyes that were lingering on them for the longest of time, waiting for something to come up or for someone to say something to break the tension and uncomfortable silence that had made its way to their "family". But the two in the middle of the room didn't seem to mind, because the world around them didn't exist. They were in their world, one that only consisted of them – now and forever more. How he hated it. Wait! He hated him. He loves her. Now and forever. He will love her elbow length blond hair. Her emerald eyes. But doesn't she remember the pink haired brat just tried to kill her! Maka... She was too forgiving. He doesn't know whether or not to love or despise that trait of hers.

but he loves her and won't change that. Not that he wants to.


	8. IMPORTANT

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


End file.
